Muerte Éfimera Shounen ai TobiDei
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Deidara, Tobi se pone a recordar aquel momento en el que le insinuo a Deidara lo que sentia por él. Ahora lo unico que desea es matar al Uchiha que asesino a Deidara.


**Muerte Efímera**

(TobixDei)

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me dí cuenta?-

Bajo aquella mascara naranja se ocultaba el misterioso rostro de un chico que lloraba por él. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para él… hasta que por azares del destino lo perdió en la batalla que tuvieron en contra del maldito Uchiha Sasuke.

Recordaba ese día. Ese día en especial en que por vez primera logró insinuarle lo que sentía.

Flashback

Tobi se encontraba en su habitación, tirado en la cama y lo único que hacía era solo ver a la nada. Extrañamente ese día lo deprimía en sobremanera, no sabia porque pero… bueno a quien engañaba, el día de su cumpleaños lo único que quería era estar en compañía del rubio de Akatsuki de mirada coqueta.

-¿Por qué querría alguien como yo celebrar un día como este?, se supone que soy un asesino, ¡bah! Esas son tonterías- Se decía aquel chico "llamado" Tobi-

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir; no podía ni quería hacer otra cosa más que permanecer encerrado ahí. Sin ver a nadie.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación se encontraba el chico por el cual el verdadero líder de Akatsuki suspiraba; es algo extraño ver que un asesino, el Ninja llamad Madara Uchiha sintiera esas cosas por el rubio mas apetecible de Akatsuki*

A Deidara se le hacía ya costumbre ver a su compañero encerrarse en la habitación todos los años en ese misma fecha en especial, pero aun no sabía porque.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?, Uhn- Se preguntaba Deidara-

No era que se interesara por Tobi, no eso no; solo era curiosidad ¿Verdad?

Silenciosamente entró en la recamara que ambos compartían y decidió echarle un ojo a las cosas de Tobi para ver si encontraba algo que delatara su estado de animo.

En el piso hayo un calendario con una fecha marcada… ¡Vaya! Quien lo diría era el cumpleaños de Tobi. Aunque Tobi; alias "Soy un buen chico" lo sacara de quicio sintió algo de pena al enterarse porque estaba así.

-Solo por esta vez, uhn-

Salio apresurado de la habitación para entrar a otra en especial, una que siempre utilizaba para crear su tan preciado arte.

-Vaya, que sueño mas extraño- dijo al despertar-Soñé que Deidara Sempai revisaba mis cosas, ¿me pregunto donde estará?-

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con Hidan.

-¡Hidan San!-Le gritó- ¿Dónde esta mi Sempai?-

-¡Yo que sé!, no lo ando cuidando, ha de estar creando su "arte", búscalo en la habitación del fondo, me voy Jashin Sama me llama-

Cuando Tobi fue a buscarlo no lo encontró, así que se regresó y lo vio saliendo de la habitación de ambos.

-¡Oh, ahí estabas Tobi!, Uhn-

-¿Me buscaba Sempai?, ¡que casualidad yo también lo buscaba!-El enmascarado siempre se animaba al verlo- ¿Qué dese Sempai?-

El rubio extrañamente estaba sonrojado, y como no estarlo si estaba por darle un regalo al buen Tobi. No era su costumbre regalar cosas y mucho menos al baka de Tobi.

-¿Sucede algo Sempai?-

-Em, bueno… casualmente… supe que día es hoy… _¡al grano Deidara, uhn!, _¡Feliz cumpleaños Tobi, Uhn!-

Le extendió las dos manos con el regalo en ellos.

Era una figura de arcilla que representaba a Deidara, el rubio sabia cuanto "aprecio" le tenia Tobi; así que decidió hacerle un muñeco de arcilla con su figura… así talvez dejaría de lanzársele encima gritando "¡No me deje atrás Sempai!", y solo talvez empezaría a fijarse en el muñeco, cuando Tobi lo vio se quedó en silencio un tanto incomodo.

-¿Qué pasa Tobi? ¿No te gusta? Uhn-

Los ojos de Tobi se llenaron de lagrimas y comenzaron a salir por el único agujero que tenia la mascara.

-No es eso Sempai, su arte me parece algo único- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras Tobi? Uhn-

-Me alegró el día Sempai-

Deidara se acerco a Tobi y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo abrazó.

-¡Felicidades Tobi! Uhn, ¡_que cursi me veo, no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo!- _

Tobi era un mar de emociones, aquel rubio siempre conseguía ponerlo nervioso, pero después de esto, quizá ahora es cuando debía dar el siguiente paso…

-Arigato Sempai, eres la única persona que siempre me alegra el día- aun lo abrazaba-

-_Tobi es… Calido, kuso Deidara deja de pensar tonterías- _Deidara cada vez se sonrojaba más, la cercanía con Tobi lo ponía nervioso-

Fue cuando Tobi aprovecho esa cercanía para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Eres la única persona que me hace sentir así, con la única persona que quiero estar; ¿sabes algo Sempai? Me gustaría ser yo por quien suspiraras entre sueños-

Deidara se había puesto del color del tomate, jamás había oído aquel tono de voz tan seductora y grave del chico enmascarado… pero debía admitir para sus adentros que… le agradaba.

-Me alegra ser yo quien te haga sonrojar-Fue cuando se alzo un poco la mascara y le lamió la oreja izquierda-

Al pequeño rubio se le subían los colores, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, cuando Deidara reaccionó, Tobi se había ido. Una pena mal disimulada, aún con el rostro rojo…

-¡Eres un tonto Tobi, uhn!- dijo Deidara dándose la vuelta para regresarse a la recamara aún pensando en aquel encuentro con su compañero quien disimulaba ser un niño-

Fin flashback

¿Qué paso después de eso?

Eran tantas las cosas por las cuales lo amaba. Aquellos pequeños detalles que lo volvían loco, su sonrisa, su tan preciado arte… sus explosiones. Todo de el lo envolvían en un mar de emociones.

Durante la batalla, Deidara hizo el jutsu C4, desesperado por acabar con aquel Uchiha, hubiera deseado ayudarlo, pero… nunca dejo que se acercara.

Como lo odiaba, como odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha por atreverse a tan siquiera tocar a su Sempai, lo lamentaba por Itachi, pero… sería el quien acabara con su vida en venganza de la muerte de Deidara.

Como odiaba llorar, jamás en su vida lloró ni nadie lo vio llorar, a excepción de su rubio de ojos azules. No le molestaba en lo absoluto que el lo hubiera visto llorar, de hecho era a la única persona a la que le permitía golpearlo, admitía… que siempre le gustó hacerlo enojar.

Tobi se dirigía en busca de la persona que según el causo la muerte de Deidara, lo mataría; antes lo torturaría con el Magenkyo Sharingan y haría que rogara por su vida.

No le había dicho a nadie a donde se dirigía, ni siquiera a Pein. Solo le había dicho que se encargaría de vengar la muerte de alguien.

Lo único que le quedaba de recuerdo era aquella figura de arcilla que le regaló en su cumpleaños, por lo menos le quedaba ese recuerdo de él y el tan preciado beso que le robó una noche mientras dormía.

Se bella cada vez mas lejos, alejándose en el horizonte, mientras observaba en el cielo... el rostro de su querido Sempai.

-_Hasta su muerte fue efímera… como su arte siempre lo fue- _

_Fin._


End file.
